Oniisan told me this was a bad idea
by Crazy heart
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto wants to be a fighter pilot. So what if girls can’t be fighter pilots? Their alter egos sure can. But what happens when a messy haired brown eyed boy discovers her secret? Worse, what happens when he uses it to his advantage?


* * *

Onii-san told me this was a bad idea…

Disclaimer:** I don't own CCS. Which is a pity.**

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto wants to be a fighter pilot. So what if girls can't be fighter pilots? Their alter egos sure can. But what happens when a messy haired brown eyed boy discovers her secret? Worse, what happens when he uses it to his advantage? A love-hate relationship is certainly bound to occur!

* * *

"Onii-san, you've got mail!" gushed a hyperactive Sakura as she skipped into his room happily.

"…So?" he replied grimly. "Cant you see _we're_ busy right now?" he growled, pointing to Yukito, sitting near the PC, who was searching the web for some data that their project required.

Sakura jumped and just froze realizing her crush or ex-crush was there and she'd not even noticed.

Touya just rolled his eyes and took the mail from her, as she remained frozen.

"So, Sakura, how've you been doing?" asked Yukito turning away from the computer to face her.

She just jumped and then smiled guiltily, and said, "I'm good, Yukito-san."

"You've been avoiding me," he said startling her, and raising his eyebrows at her.

"Heh, I've been really busy, you know…" she trailed off.

"This isnt mine!" said Touya, as he chose that very moment to thrust a letter into her hands.

Sakura's eyes widened on seeing the seal of DAJ, Defence Academy of Japan. (Author's note: Pretend it exists!)

"What is it, Sakura san?" asked Yukito mistaking her expression of surprise to that of sadness.

"It's a letter from the DAJ. It's probably the results of the DAJ entrance test that she gave. Are you going to open it or what, Kaiju?" Touya teased his sister. Normally she would have stomped his feet and walked off with a 'hmph!' but right now she was too tense and elated at the same time to notice.

"Go on, Sakura," encouraged Yukito gently. She looked at his smiling eyes and decided it was now or never.

She ripped open the envelope and pulled a paper out. Her eyes bulged out, and Touya took it to mean she'd gotten in and been accepted by DAJ.

"Congrats, Kaiju! Who would have known you had it in you?" he said and ruffled her hair as he came closer to her. When his eyes landed on the letter, his eyebrows furrowed, and he started scowling. Yukito, puzzled by all of this and went closer to her so he could also find out the contents of the letter.

It read…

_Ms. Kinomoto, Sakura._

_We are pleased to inform you, that you have scored 196 out of 200 in your DAJ entrance test. _

_Although you qualify in almost every respect, we regret to inform you, that the defence wing (fighter pilot section), which you have applied for, cannot be granted to you, because as you must know, it's prohibited for girls to become fighter pilots as per the laws of our nation and the rules and regulations of our institute._

_We are however pleased to inform you that, since you have gotten a high score, you are automatically granted the technical wing._

_College starts on 13__th__ August, at 9:00 am._

_We look forward to having you there._

_Yours truly,_

_Dean of admissions,_

_Haori Yamamoto._

"I'm so sorry, Sakura," said Yukito patting her back, consolingly.

"How could they do this to me?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Never mind them, Sakura. Now listen to me, just cause you didn't get the chance to be a fighter pilot doesn't mean the end of this world. You still have other options. You can still go into the technical wing," he said looking at his sister with a firm expression on his face.

"I don't want the fucking technical wing, leave me alone!" she yelled, and pushing her brother away she ran out of the house and grabbing her bicycle, she pedaled away from home.

Touya looked at her from his window until she was far out of sight, muttered, "Well, that went well!".

"Don't worry, she'll be alright…" said Yukito absent mindedly as he got back to the PC.

* * *

Sakura stopped pedaling until she reached the park. She set her cycle aside, put the locks on it and went inside and sat on a deserted bench.

Kids were playing about, yelling at each other, cheering for one another, fighting with the opposite teams.

Sakura's POV:

I cant believe they would do this to me. Assholes. Just cause I'm a girl.

How on earth are boys much better than girls? Whatever happened to gender equality, huh?

I guess that's something totally unrelated to being fair to women.

Pretentious scum. Haori would have done something about it if he wanted to. But, oh no! How could he ever let a girl step into that holy wing and besmirch it, right?

I'm so pissed off right now, I feel like strangling somebody.

GAH! I HATE YOU, HAORI!

(End of POV.)

She thought as she absent mindedly watched a girl pushed, elbowed in the stomach as another boy kicked the football/soccerball away from her.

The little girl fell onto the dirt.

As the boy's teammate scored a goal, he turned around, and teased her, "What's wrong, Hiromi? Upset you girls cant kick ass like us-guys?"

The girl called Hiromi looked angry and hurt and hissed, "You just wait, Kyu Suki! I'll get you back for this."

She stood up and pulled all her hair that was falling on her face into a pony tail behind as she rolled her sleeves, an action that was unmissed by Sakura Kinomoto.

Then another girl came forward; Sakura assumed she was the referee and tossed the ball as the two captains fought for the ball; the captain of the boys team caught it and very soon they'd changed places and the center forward was dashing forward maneuvering the ball out of his opponents way, when he realized he couldn't dodge anymore he passed it to the guy at the right; Kyu Suki, who ran forward to take it, but was infuriated when Hiromi appeared next to him and intercepted him before he could react. She passed it to her team mate who took it all way to quarterfield but then passed it again back to Hiromi who took it and aimed a goal. True to its mark, it hit the net and the referee whistled saying the game was over and both teams had tied.

Hiromi received many hugs and fives from her team mates who were all girls. Kyu Suki looked really mad at himself, and was about to leave when he heard Hiromi's voice address him, "Kyu Suki! That had better have taught you to never underestimate a girl! There's nothing that a girl cant do!" she yelled to him as her teammates guffawed in laughter.

Sakura watched all of this with amusement. When she heard the girl's last few words, she frowned and suddenly smirked as an idea struck her.

She then placed a call on her cell to a boy who owed her a favour…

Once she was done talking, she thought, "True, there is nothing that a girl can't do!"

She then went back to her cycle and decided to head home.

On her way home, she remembered her promise to let her best friends Tomoyo Daidoji and Meiling Li know about the results. Both of them had written the exams as well, Tomoyo wanted to get into the technical whereas Meiling too had wanted the defence wing like herself.

So that was how Sakura changed route and rang Tomoyo's house's doorbell.

After a while Tomoyo opened the door, and hugged her friend, "Sakura, you're here! You're late! Everyone reached 15 minutes before you!" she said.

"… I didn't know I was supposed to be here?" she replied puzzled.

"Yeah well, you were. Don't argue," she said as she lead the way to the drawing room.

There, Meiling, Yamazaki, Tashi, Eriol, Chiharu and Ryu were seated who were all chatting.

"So, Sakura, you didn't get into the defence wing did you?" said Meiling.

"NO, what about you?" asked Sakura.

"Me neither." She sighed.

"What do you intend to do?" asked Sakura.

"I'm joining the technical wing. I got a 182, what about you?" replied Meiling.

"I got a 196," replied Sakura her eyes twinkling.

"Woah! No kidding! I got only a 187" said Yamazaki jealously.

"And you guys?" asked Sakura looking at Eriol, Tomoyo, Ryu and Tashi.

"189" –Ryu

"188" – Tomoyo

"172" – Tashi

"191" – Eriol

"Too bad you didn't get the defence wing; it would have been fun having you with us. My Chinese cousin also got in apparently," said Eriol. (Guess who's the Chinese cousin!)

"It's not meant to be, I guess" she sighed.

"Don't you use that tone ever again, Kinomoto!" replied Tomoyo upset with Sakura's depressed tone.

"Nobody can help it if I'm a _girl_ and _girl's_ cant get in" said Sakura, a glint in her eyes.

Tomoyo realized something was up her best friend's sleeve and knew she would not spill in front of everybody.

"Oh, guys look at the time, Mom will be home any minute and me and Sakura have to get this place straightened out. Now leave!" she said pushing out a stuttering Eriol out the door.

"Why Sakura? She doesn't even live here!" yelled Chiharu.

"She owes me," yelled Tomoyo back as she shut the door.

"Now spill!" said Tomoyo.

"Spill what?" asked Sakura.

"Sister dearest, I know you have a plan hidden beneath your sleeve and being your best friend, I demand to know what it is!" said Tomoyo.

"Ok, ok…you caught me. You know how we got rejected only cause we're girls?" asked Sakura to which Tomoyo nodded.

"Well, I figured if my being a girl was the only problem,… they wouldn't say no to a boy, right?" she asked hesitantly afraid of Tomoyo's reaction.

"But you're a girl, Sakura!"

"Well, I could dress myself as a boy who already got in…" she trailed off.

"You'll WHAT?" yelled Tomoyo.

"You'll have to be a boy your entire life! What happens to your marriage and kids and..?" Tomoyo, stuttered off.

"Stop! I'm not married and I don't intend to anytime soon!" said Sakura, indignant.

"How did you fix this?" asked Tomoyo, knowing that Sakura would not give in on her lifelong dream so easily.

"Um.. well Yukito's cousin also gave the exam and he owed me for donating my blood when he was in a critical stage due to some road accident. He got in the DAJ but cant go due to medical reasons. He agreed to let me impersonate him." Said Sakura.

"I don't know what to say…" said Tomoyo.

"Say that Kinomoto, irrespective of whatever happens you'll always be my friend and I'll be there for you!" said Sakura.

Tomoyo hugged her and laughed and said, "Kinomoto, irrespective of whatever happens you'll always be my friend and I'll be there for you!".

* * *

Sakura then headed back home where her father had started making dinner and Touya was watching the news on TV.

"You're back, kaiju!" said Touya.

"Yes, I am!" she grinned as she sat next to him and snatching the remote changed it to MTV.

_Uh oh_, thought Touya; it was not a good sign that she hadn't stomped his feet yet.

"So, Kaiju, decided what to do, yet?"

"Yes, onii-chan, I'm going to DAJ, defence wing"

This was the ultimate sign of insanity for Touya.

"Sakura. You. Have. Not. Been. Accepted. Recall, please!"

"Sure, Sakura Kinomoto has not been accepted. But Raiden Tsukishiro sure did, and even if he cant go thanks to his health, his absence will still not be missed"

"Explain!" growled Touya.

"I'm going as Raiden, cause he cant go and I want to. Nobody will find out that I'm a girl if I play my cards right." She smirked.

"There is no way you're going there! No freaking way! I wont let you." yelled Touya.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do, Sakura?" asked Fujitaka, her Dad, who'd been listening to the conversation ever since it started.

"Yes, otou-san…" she said humbly.

"Best of luck, Sakura, you have my blessings." He smiled.

"But, but…!" Touya never completed his sentence as his father pulled him out of the room by the ear to have a talk with him.

* * *

12th August:

"Sakura, take care of yourself. Never let your guard down!" said Fujitaka. "Or should I say, Raiden?" he smiled.

"I still don't think this is such a good idea" he muttered but winced as Raiden stepped on his foot.

"You'll do well. Just be careful," said Yukito as hugged a blushing auburn haired boy called Raiden.

"Write back, Raiden" said Touya. "Don't forget to miss me! "he yelled out to her as she walked towards the check in.

She turned stuck her tongue out at her brother, and smiled as she walked towards the check in where her friends Meiling and Tomoyo were waiting for her, both of who were admitted to the technical wing of DAJ.

She thought as she stepped onto the elevator: "There's nothing that can stop Sakura Kinomoto."

* * *

Author's note: Good? Bad? Worth continuing? Or not? I know, chapter one - not really great. But Syaoran Li hasn't even come into the picture yet! He will in the next chapter though!

Haha, Sakura, you better hold on to that thought, the game hasn't even begun!

Until the next chapter, REVIEW and keep me happy!


End file.
